A conventional micro LED display device generally includes a plurality of micro LEDs spaced apart from each other. Each micro LED emits visible light by recombining electrons and holes. Performance of the micro LED can be improved by adjusting flowing of the carriers (electrons and holes) in the micro LED. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.